The present application relates generally to powertrain controls providing drive cycle efficiency and responsiveness enhancement and optimization, and more particularly but not exclusively to powertrain controls including transient torque management with dynamic release compensation. Controls for operation of a vehicle system including an internal combustion engine and a transmission face a number of challenges, including fuel consumption, responsiveness to operator control inputs (including perceived responsiveness sometimes referred to as drivability), protection of system components from acute failure modes, and mitigating wear of and extending life of system components, among others. Conventional approaches to powertrain controls suffer from a number limitations and shortcomings including those respecting drive cycle efficiency and responsiveness. There remains a significant need for the apparatuses, controls, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.